


Through Some Vents and a Broom Closet

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes to visit Romana via rather unconventional means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Some Vents and a Broom Closet

“Good dog!” 

Romana heard a familiar voice from behind her, scarcely able to believe the source of it. That man was not allowed here, how did he get into this room? Romana was in her quarters, and the voice was coming from one of the side rooms - specifically, the side room where her K-9 unit was taking a rest. 

She walked into the room to find a man with very familiar curly brown hair bent over the tin dog, patting him on the head. It seemed as if K-9 was enjoying it, for his ears were flicking back and forth. 

“Mistress! Master is here!” K-9 warbled, and Romana made a bit of an incredulous sound.

“You do know that Gallifrey is not the safest place to be, yes?” Romana managed, but the Doctor just beamed up at her, seeming happy to be reunited with his dog.

“I simply had to pay a visit. Both to you, and to K-9.” The Doctor patted the dog, and then stood up. “So, to be proper -  _Hello_ , Romana! It is wonderful to see you!” Before Romana could react, the Doctor squeezed her in a hug, still beaming. Romana squirmed, and after the Doctor deemed he had hugged her satisfactorily, he let her go.

“Hello, Doctor.” Romana couldn’t help being amused, and there was a note of fondness in her voice. “Dare I ask how you got in?”

“There are many vents to crawl through, here. And they don’t block TARDISes from materializing in their broom closets!” The Doctor looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, and Romana shook her head.

“I am the  _Lord President_ , Doctor. If the Council knew how you were able to get past all our security measures and into my private quarters - “

“The Council won’t know, because you will not tell them.” The Doctor smiled, leaning back down to stroke K-9’s head. “I am simply a friend paying you a visit. Would you like to have tea?”

“…you invited yourself into my private quarters to have tea with my dog and I.”

“Yes, Romana!”

Romana sighed, and went to boil some water. She could not help the smile beginning to form, however, even though she tried to keep it small enough that the Doctor would not notice.


End file.
